


Flesh and Electricity

by ka_tetris



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Carmilla Big Bang, Carmilla Big Bang 2018, F/F, Its mostly Silas as usual but its a magic college, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but not necessarily soulmates, like they study magic, more like potential true love identifiers, procrastination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_tetris/pseuds/ka_tetris
Summary: Carmilla could feel her eyebrows skyrocket as Laura put out her bare hand for a handshake. No gloves or any other form of protection, like it was no big deal. But Laura had at least one tattoo. So she had to know what could happen. How could she be so nonchalant about it?Carmilla reminded herself that not everyone had her particular hangups about tattoos and potential soulmates.Plus it’s pretty likely that no one else had experienced certain repercussions that could occur when you made deals with ancient supernatural beings.





	Flesh and Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing art by Arthkael! Go check out their tumblr (same name)!

Carmilla stood outside the dorm room, her duffle bag heavy with stolen books. She studied the door, faded green paint serving as a backdrop for a cutesy rainbow decoration. There was a cloud at each end of the rainbow, one with her name and the other reading “Laura”. She took a deep breath, psyching herself up. Years ago Carmilla had promised herself that this would never happen, that once she finished boarding school in Cologne she would no longer be under Mother’s thumb. Silas was never the plan. She was supposed to be in Geneva.

 

With _her_.

 

But that was no longer an option, so onto Plan B. Keep her head down, stay out of Mother’s way as much as possible. Too bad about the mandatory weekly Sunday brunch. With some hard work, she could graduate early. But then she would probably have to take summer courses...

 

Carmilla shook her head, unsure how long she had been standing there. She reached towards for the doorknob when the door swung open inward.

 

The girl, most likely the "Laura” on the other cloud, was a short brunette. As Carmilla eyed her potential new roommate, she couldn’t help but notice a few things. Like that she was extremely cute, in a “Are you a real-life Disney princess?” kind of way. And she had a flowery tattoo on her ankle. And how her face was adorable as it was scrunched up in confusion, likely because Carmilla made no attempt to move or introduce herself or do anything other than stare.

 

Oh, and that the tattoo, thankfully still black, made Carmilla _jealous_.

 

Fuck.

 

Carmilla couldn’t let it happen again.

 

As she struggled to regain her composure, she thought she heard an unearthly, wintry cackle

 

Talk, Carmilla. Don't make it weird.

 

Well, weirder.

 

“Hey.”

 

So goddamn eloquent.

 

“Um, hi! I’m Laura. I’m guessing you’re Carmilla?”

 

Carmilla could feel her eyebrows skyrocket as Laura put out her bare hand for a handshake. No gloves or any other form of protection, like it was no big deal. But Laura had at least one tattoo. So she had to know what could happen. How could she be so nonchalant about it?

 

Carmilla reminded herself that not everyone had her particular hangups about tattoos and potential soulmates.

 

Plus it’s pretty likely that no one else had experienced certain repercussions that could occur when you made deals with ancient supernatural beings.

 

Laura was making her cute-as-hell scrunched up face again, meaning Carmilla was taking way too long to react. She was truly knocking this first impression out of the park. She needed to say something!

 

“Pretty bold of you, Poptart. You looking to get a lot of artwork to go with that bouquet on your ankle this year?”

 

Fucking nailed it.

 

Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is obviously super short, nowhere near 15000 words. As of now, the rest is currently stuck in my head. I wanted to post something, though, so this is what I have.
> 
> The plan is, hopefully, weekly (longer) chapters, consisting of however much I can take from my brain. 
> 
> Shoutouts to betas still-cookiedough & lead-by-example on tumblr. They're very nice people, but unfortunately, I was unable to provide them with anything to work on. I'm very sorry, and I hope they had an enjoyable big bang 2018.
> 
>  You can get in touch / yell at me / see my reblogs at [ka-tetris @ tumblr]


End file.
